Jukan
by Ookami97
Summary: Partis en camp d'entrainement pour trois jours, les élèves de la seconde A passent leur dernière journée à Kyoto le soir d'Halloween. Ils comptent bien fêter ça, et alors que la soirée commence dans le calme, des événements inquiétants les rendent tous de moins en moins sûrs d'eux, jusqu'à être totalement envahis par la peur. Yokaïs, cris et sueurs froides, bienvenue au Jukan.


**Auteur:** Ookami97

 **Titre:** _"Jukan"_

 **Disclamer:** BNHA est toujours la propriété de Kohei, mais j'adore m'amuser avec les persos, que voulez-vous.

 **Rating:** T (Par précaution? Je l'aurais bien mis en K+ mais je pense que par soucis de prévention je devrais passer un cran au dessus...)

 **Genre:** Horror

 **Note:** Il y avait un événement Halloween sur le forum francophone de BNHA , alors évidemment, j'ai pas hésité une seconde et je me suis jetée dessus comme une morte de faim sachant que c'est juste ma fête préférée et que j'adore faire des dessins/OS pour l'occasion. Les modos (merci à eux d'ailleurs pour cette idée du tonnerre) nous ont attribué à chacun deux monstres (un du folklore européen et un yokaï) que nous avons du intégrer dans notre histoire. Sachant qu'on pouvait en faire un peu ce qu'on voulait, en choisir un seul ou les deux, j'ai décidé, pour ma part, d'exploiter la _Hone Onna_. "Fantôme d'une femme récemment décédée, elle a l'apparence d'un corps en décomposition ou d'un squelette et n'est animée que par l'amour sans limites qu'elle ressentait de son vivant. C'est cet amour qui lui permet, chaque nuit, de quitter le cimetière pour rendre visite à l'objet de son affection, à qui elle apparaît aussi belle qu'avant sa mort et avec qui elle reste jusqu'au petit matin. À chaque nuit qu'elle passe avec son amant, cependant, elle aspire un peu de son énergie vitale - ce qui finit par l'entraîner dans la mort, lui aussi, à moins qu'une personne extérieure n'intervienne en lui révélant la véritable nature de sa bien-aimée. Tragiquement, la Hone Onna n'a pas conscience de sa propre condition et continuera de rendre visite à celui qu'elle aime toutes les nuits, même s'il la repousse."

En espérant que ça vous plaise :) Joyeux Halloween!

* * *

 _Jukan「ずかん」_

La porte en bois coulissa, laissant s'échapper une épaisse fumée opaque, la buée se répandant dans le couloir à mesure qu'elle s'évaporait. L'étage, qui était resté silencieux pendant de longues minutes, retrouvait peu à peu la vie qui l'animait à mesure que les lumières furent allumées et que les voix des garçons se propageaient entre les murs. Eijiro fut le premier à sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette fermement serrée autour de la taille et une autre rapidement enfilée autour de ses épaules, absorbant les lourdes gouttes qui glissaient encore le long de ses cheveux. Il était suivi de près par Denki avec qui il continuait la discussion alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble le temps du séjour.

Pendant qu'il fouillait, les deux mains plongées dans son sac à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre, ils furent rejoint par Hanta et Katsuki. Ce dernier poussa la porte en grognant, s'affalant sur son futon défait en passant les mains sur son visage, en chassant les dernières gouttes d'eau.

« Putain, je suis crevé. »

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent en riant. Ils l'étaient aussi. La classe de seconde A était partie à Kyoto pour trois jours fin octobre suivre un camp d'entraînement semblable à celui qu'ils avaient fait l'été dernier. La journée, les élèves patrouillaient en ville ou s'entraînaient avec des pros qui faisaient le déplacement le temps de quelques heures. Le soir, ils étaient logés dans une ancienne pension, assez grande pour pouvoir les accueillir tous. À l'étage, la salle d'eau et deux grandes chambres. Au rez de chaussé, un immense salon de près de quinze tatamis de large et un espace cuisine. Les professeurs et le particulier qui les accueillait étaient, eux, un peu plus loin dans une autre partie du bâtiment qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du parc. Un immense jardin entourait les lieux, les rendant quasiment invisibles depuis l'extérieur, les arbres créant une barrière. Ici, ils avaient l'impression d'être coupé du monde. La pension semblait dater des années 80, l'endroit était bien entretenu mais n'avait sûrement jamais été rénové. Les lieux étaient sombres même en pleine journée, et la nuit, seules quelques lampes propageaient une faible lumière dans les chambres et le salon.

Il fallait avouer qu'ici, certains élèves ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise. Un lieu si grand, prêt à accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes et qui n'en contenait que la moitié, désert la plupart du temps et si sombre… Le soir, les filles n'osaient pas se lever pour descendre aux toilettes ou dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Même les garçons ne semblaient pas toujours rassurés de marcher le long des couloirs sans lumière autre que celle de leur téléphone.

Les trois derniers jours qu'ils venaient de vivre avaient été riches en rebondissements et les avaient littéralement vidés de leur énergie. Le soir, ils avaient à peine la force de dîner et d'aller prendre un bain rapide avant de s'endormir pour se réveiller aux aurores. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de traîner et de découvrir un peu mieux les lieux, par manque de temps.

Seulement, ce soir, c'était différent. Le lendemain, ils prendraient le bus pour rentrer à Yuei. Ils se lèveraient un peu moins tôt que d'habitude. Et surtout, ce que de nombreux élèves n'avaient pas oublié, c'est que la dernière journée de ce voyage à Kyoto tombait le jour d'Halloween. Ils avaient insisté pour le fêter et Aizawa, blasé, leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, qu'ils faisaient ça en silence et qu'ils étaient debout à l'heure le lendemain.

Après le dîner, alors que Tenya, Mezo, Rikido, Koji, Momo, Yuuga, Mashirao, Tooru et Tsuyu étaient montés se coucher, trop épuisés pour veiller, les élèves restants étaient réunis dans le salon, plus grande pièce de la maison. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées et pourtant, l'atmosphère restait sombre mais pour le moment, ils ne semblaient pas être dérangés par la pénombre. D'un côté, les filles formaient un petit groupe et discutaient bruyamment, devant la télévision -un petit poste posé à l'angle de la pièce- Izuku, Shoto, Fumikage et Minoru regardaient sans grande conviction un film d'horreur bas de gamme qui passait sur la 17, et assis autour de la table basse sur laquelle traînaient déjà des emballages de bonbons et des paquets à moitié éventrés et presque vides, le quatuor formé de Katsuki, Eijiro, Hanta et Denki qui discutaient en rigolant, ou grognant pour l'explosif de la bande.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la musique du générique de fin du film d'horreur résonnait dans la pièce, et Shoto attrapa la télécommande posée sur le sol, appuyant sur le bouton off. La télévision grésilla avant que l'écran ne deviennent noir. Ils se joignirent à l'autre groupe masculin, Fumikage se penchant sur la table pour attraper des chips en grognant.

« Un vrai navet, ce film.

-J'vous l'avais dit, ricana Katsuki, je l'avais déjà vu, il craint. »

Les filles se rapprochèrent d'eux à leur tour et ils furent bientôt réunis tous les onze autour de la table. Pendant que les discussions se mêlaient, Shoto sortit soudain le plus naturellement du monde :

« Au fait, vous l'avez vue vous aussi, la tombe au fond du parc ? »

Tout le monde se tut en se retournant vers lui. Les secondes passaient et le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Il fut brisé par la voix rauque de Bakugo :

« Très drôle, Double-face. Tu vas nous raconter une histoire de fantômes maintenant ?

-Non mais je suis très sérieux. On peut la voir depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain. »

Katsuki eut un claquement de langue. Les élèves se regardaient, peu sûrs de savoir s'ils devaient le prendre au sérieux ou non, et Izuku parla à son tour :

« Tu parles de la pierre qu'il y a tout en bas, près du saule ? Je l'ai vue aussi mais j'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être ça…

-Donc il y a quelqu'un enterré ici ? Beugla Minoru, les yeux grand ouverts, et vous nous sortez ça comme si c'était normal ?! »

Shoto haussa les épaules. Apparemment, pour lui, ça l'était.

« Vous voulez que je vous la montre ?

-Tu déconnes ? Grogna Katsuki. Shoto fit non de la tête.

-Vous la verrez de vos propres yeux comme ça. »

Le silence retomba sur les étudiants. Ils se regardaient, perplexes, pas vraiment sûr de l'idée de Todoroki.

« Moi j'veux voir ! Kirishima s'était redressé. C'est Halloween, après tout, on est là pour se faire peur non ?

-J'viens aussi, ricana Hanta, et puis c'est qu'une pierre après tout. Il n'y a peut être personne en dessous.

-Je viens voir moi aussi. » ajouta Fumikage, placide, comme s'ils parlaient d'un monument quelconque.

Shoto se leva suivi des trois autres, et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes coulissantes du fond de la pièce qui donnaient sur le jardin. Ils ne les avaient pas ouvertes du séjour et il fallut forcer un peu. Dans un grincement aigu, les cloisons se séparèrent et glissèrent juste assez pour qu'ils puissent y passer un par un. « Putain de taudis » grommela Katsuki, les regardant faire avec des yeux blasés.

Les quatre garçons laissèrent leurs camarades derrière eux. Aidés de la lampe torche du téléphone d'Eijiro, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les hautes herbes du jardin en friche qui n'avait sûrement pas été entretenu depuis des lustres. Seul le bruissement de leurs pas sur le sol et le chant lointain de rares grillons les accompagnaient dans la pénombre. Exactement le genre d'endroit dont raffolaient les esprits… La lune éclairait faiblement les lieux lorsque les nuages ne masquaient pas ses rayons, reflétant sa lumière bleuté sur les herbes et les rochers à la paroi lisse qui dépassaient entre les plantes. Le jardin était en pente. Ils descendirent jusqu'à ce que seul le toit de la pension reste encore dans leur champ de vision, ses tuiles illuminées de temps à autres d'un faible éclat blanc.

« Ah, la voilà. »

La voix calme de Todoroki avait brisé le silence. Malgré eux, les garçons se raidirent. Ils observaient les alentours, éclairant autour d'eux.

« Où ça ? Lui demanda Kirishima en s'approchant de lui, je vois rien.

-Juste à côté de l'arbre, là-bas. »

Il lui montra le saule du bout du doigt. Il se trouvait peu près à dix mètres en face d'eux, un arbre immense aux longues branches qui retombaient jusque sur le sol. Près de son tronc, une longue pierre, épurée, avec des caractères gravés sur la surface. Ils étaient trop loin pour les voir. Alors qu'ils allaient s'approcher, la lumière du téléphone de Kirishima s'éteint sans prévenir.

« Qu'est ce que ?… Ah, j'ai plus de batterie. »

Ils se retrouvaient dans le noir. Ils ne distinguaient plus ce qu'il y avait en face d'eux, et alors que Fumikage fit un pas de plus, un souffle, puis un bruit de combustion les firent sursauter. Tout près de la tombe, à seulement quelques pas d'eux, un feu de la taille d'une lanterne flottait à un peu moins d'un mètre du sol. Il ondoyait lentement, ses flammes bleues dansant devant eux alors que le silence envahissait de nouveaux les lieux.

Les garçons restèrent figés, le regard fixé sur la boule de flamme en face d'eux. Et soudain, un coup de vent puissant souffla dans leurs dos et l'orbe disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Ils se regardèrent, à la fois perdus et fascinés.

« C'est… C'était un feu follet ! Fumikage semblait étrangement excité.

-Tu rigoles ? Ça existe pas, ces choses là !

-Hanta, on l'avait devant les yeux, le défendit Eijiro.

-C'était sûrement l'âme du défunt, coupa Shoto, faisant tressaillir les autres. Allons nous-en. »

Les quatre garçons remontèrent la pente aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient descendue, jetant derrière eux des regards peu rassurés, entremêlés de curiosité. Est ce qu'ils venaient vraiment de croiser un feu follet ? Le soir d'Halloween ? Ça semblait un peu gros, mais ils avaient hâte de voir la tête des autres quand ils allaient leur raconter ça.

Hanta et Eijiro furent les premiers à revenir dans la pièce. Les autres, qui les attendaient depuis quelques minutes seulement, se jetèrent sur eux comme s'ils étaient partis depuis une heure.

« Alors ? Questionna Mina, sa curiosité était mêlée d'appréhension.

-On a vu un feu follet ! Eijiro avait presque l'air aussi enthousiaste que Tokoyami.

-Mais bien sûr, râla Katsuki, les deux coudes posés sur la table.

-Non mais c'est vrai, reprit le rouge, il est apparut devant nous genre, cinq secondes, y'a eu un coup de vent et paf ! Il avait disparu !

-C'est… C'est sûrement l'âme du défunt ! Ochaco avait l'air inquiète, vous avez dû le déranger ! »

Alors qu'ils reprenaient place auprès de leurs camarades, Hanta reprit :

« On croit souvent que les feux follets sont des manifestations spirituelles, mais en réalité c'est juste du gaz qui s'échappe du corps en décomposition et qui brûle une fois en contact avec l'air…

-M'ouais, c'est quand même dégueulasse, dit Mina. Et ce soir en particulier, en plus…

-N'importe quoi, c'est juste un hasard ! Grogna Katsuki, les crocs dehors.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Ricana Denki, lui donnant un coup de coude avant de larguer une bombe, _t'as peur_ ?

-Jamais de la vie, imbécile ! Le blond se jeta sur lui pour lui faire payer sa blague, mais Eijiro le retenait par le t-shirt.

-C'est bon, mec, laisse-le. »

Mais Denki, qui avait l'air résolument décidé à embêter son monde, se retourna vers les filles.

« Dites vous allez avoir du mal à dormir maintenant que vous savez qu'il y a des esprits qui tournent autour de la maison. Vous voulez pas venir avec nous pour ce soir ?

-Mais oui, Minoru avait retrouvé sa verve, vous êtes les bienvenues ! »

Mina, agacée, leur donna à chacun une claque derrière la tête.

« Fermez-la, bande d'idiots ! Vous pensez vraiment que de futures héroïnes vont avoir peur d'un _feu follet_ qu'elles n'ont même pas vu de leurs propres yeux ?

-C'est mal nous connaître, ricana Kyoka, un de ses lobes d'oreille branché dans la prise jack de son téléphone et une main enfoncée dans la poche de son sweat. Denki eut l'air déçu devant la flegme des filles.

-Pourtant, peut-être que tous ces craquements qu'on entend la nuit, c'est les fantômes qui… »

Il se récolta une deuxième claque derrière le crâne.

« Aïe !

-Tu vas te taire, andouille ? Je commence à en avoir marre de tes conneries… Eh, lâche mon bras !

-Quoi ? Denki, se frottant l'arrière du crâne pour faire passer la douleur, semblait avoir raté un épisode.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher… »

La voix de la rose se fit de suite beaucoup moins agressive lorsqu'elle vit que les deux mains de Denki étaient sur le sol. Pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir senti que quelque chose lui avait agrippé le bras.

« Tu vois bien que j'ai rien fait, protesta le blond d'une voix plaintive, avec un train de retard. Mina était déjà en train de blêmir.

-Qu… Quelque chose m'a touchée ! J'ai pas rêvé! »

Le reste de la classe se retourna vers elle, peu sûr de savoir s'ils leur faisaient une blague ou si quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond ce soir. À voir la tête de Mina, la deuxième option était la plus plausible. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pendant que le silence envahissait la pièce.

« J'suis sûr que c'est un coup des profs. La voix de Katsuki avait brisé le silence

-Parce qu'Aizawa a de l'humour ? C'est nouveau, ça, lança Hanta.

-Je ne pense pas que les professeurs soient en mesure de faire ça, le coupa Shoto, un doigt pointé en direction de la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin, une lumière bleutée filtrant à travers les pans en papier.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Minoru recula derrière Izuku.

-C'est l'esprit de la tombe ! Vous voyez que vous l'avez dérangé ! » Ochaco se redressa, sourcils froncés.

La lumière dansa quelques secondes derrière la porte avant de s'éteindre. Mina se leva, les poings serrés.

« J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher, ça devient n'importe quoi, là !

-Ah ! Elle a peur, ricana Denki en bon gamin qu'il était, pas plus rassuré pour autant.

-La ferme ! »

Mina rugit, l'air contrariée. Alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le montant en bois de la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le couloir et l'escalier pour monter aux chambres, faisant glisser le panneau, elle stoppa net. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et fit un pas en arrière, fixant un point en face d'elle.

« Quoi ? Demanda Izuku, le ton de sa voix était peu assuré.

-Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de passer… Momo ? S'essaya-t-elle, c'est toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle referma immédiatement la porte, le battant cognant contre le mur, et retourna s'asseoir parmi le groupe de filles. Son visage se décomposait au fil des secondes.

Eijiro se leva à son tour pour ouvrir la porte, n'écoutant que son courage.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'vais voir. »

Alors qu'il fit un pas à l'extérieur de la pièce, Katsuki se leva à son tour.

« J'viens aussi. Si y'a vraiment des fantômes dans cette baraque, ils vont entendre parler de moi ! »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce, laissant le reste du groupe derrière eux. Izuku reprit la parole.

« Euh… Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un enchaînement de circonstances ?

-Tu dis ça pour te rassurer, trancha Fumikage.

-Mais non ! C'est juste que, ça me paraît un peu gros… »

Les autres ne répondirent rien. Ils avaient l'air inquiets. Izuku se tut et avala sa salive. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Eijiro et Katsuki refirent leur apparition.

« Alors ? Ochaco s'était redressée de nouveau.

-Ben, commença Eijiro, on a rien vu de spécial, par contre on a entendu des bruits.

-Ben voyons, comme Mina, Hanta avait l'air d'en avoir marre.

-C'est vrai, coupa Katsuki. On est allés voir là-haut, ils dorment tous. »

Bakugo avait l'air sérieux, bien moins impulsif qu'il y avait quelques instants à peine.

« Alors quoi, il y a quelqu'un avec nous ? » Kyoka avait débranché sa prise jack de son téléphone.

Katsuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par un son sourd qui provint de derrière les portes du salon. Des pas se firent entendre, le bruit se déplaçant autour d'eux comme s'il faisait le tour du salon. Les élèves suivirent son déplacement avec des yeux ronds. Ils sursautèrent lorsque, dans leur dos, la télé se ralluma dans un grésillement.

« Qui s'est assis sur la télécommande ? Beugla Denki, avant de réaliser avec stupeur qu'elle était posée sur la table basse, entourée de papiers de bonbons. Jiro s'était reculée, le visage inquiet :

-C'est quoi ce plan…? »

La lumière grésilla, plongeant la pièce dans le noir à intervalles irréguliers, les étudiants seulement éclairés par l'écran du petit poste. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'électricité se stabilisa et la pièce fut de nouveau éclairée normalement. Les voix qui sortaient de la télévision furent coupées par Hanta qui se saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre, mais des bribes de conversation, feutrées comme si elles provenaient de derrière les murs, continuaient à se faire entendre. Un rire s'éleva avant que les voix ne se taisent de nouveau.

« Putain, je sais pas vous mais moi je flippe grave, là, osa Minoru.

-Ouais… Denki acquiesça, il était blême lui aussi, attendez, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Vous la sentez aussi ? Ochaco éventa l'air devant elle avec ses doigts.

-Bordel, ça fouette ! Katsuki avait une main devant son visage, il y a un cadavre ici ou quoi ? »

Il se leva, cherchant l'origine de l'odeur, ouvrant les placards qui meublaient piteusement l'immense pièce. Ils étaient vides, mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, qu'ils avaient déjà ouverte plusieurs fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ça venait de là, comme si c'était juste derrière. Il posa sa main sur le battant, la faisant coulisser et fit un bond en arrière, la refermant immédiatement.

«… Putain !

-Quoi ? Eijiro se leva à son tour, mais Bakugo leva sa main devant lui, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'approcher. Le rouge se stoppa dans son élan. Katsuki, t'as vu quoi ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, faisant un pas de plus en arrière. Todoroki se leva à son tour et s'approcha pour ouvrir la porte une fois de plus.

« Arrête ! »

Bakugo avait crié, agressif. Mais derrière le battant, il n'y avait rien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

« Quoi ? Attends, putain, c'est où ? »

Il se précipita à la porte, bousculant Shoto, s'appuyant sur le battant et se penchant pour regarder à droite et à gauche.

« C'est où _quoi_ ? Lui demanda Shoto.

-Le cadavre ! Il y avait un corps derrière la porte il y a deux secondes !

-Tu déconnes ? Eijiro avait l'air inquiet son tour.

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de déconner, tête d'orties !? »

Katsuki devenait hystérique. Il commençait à flipper lui aussi. Eijiro le fit se rasseoir.

« C'est bon, relax, t'as dû rêver.

-Puisque je te dis que c'était juste là, putain ! Il y avait un macchabée derrière ce putain de panneau ! »

Kirishima soupira et lâcha le bras de Bakugo. Il se leva à son tour pour aller ré-ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Rien. Mais l'odeur qu'ils avaient sentie tout à l'heure flottait encore dans l'air. Il plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui, essayant de déceler les ombres immobiles du mobilier plongé dans la pénombre. Un craquement, et une silhouette se fondit dans l'ombre des escaliers.

« Là ! »

N'écoutant que son courage, il se jeta dans le couloir, monta les marches quatre à quatre, attrapant à l'aveugle un pan de tissu en face de lui. Shoto qui était lui aussi sortit du salon éclaira dans sa direction avec la lumière de son téléphone.

Kirishima regarda ce qu'il avait entre les doigts. Un tissu de kimono rouge aux motifs raffinés. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il eut un mouvement de recul qui manqua de le faire trébucher dans l'escalier.

En face de lui, une jeune femme inconnue le regardait avec des yeux surpris, un bras relevé devant son visage, partiellement caché par la longue manche de son habit. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière dégageaient ses yeux et ses tempes, les deux billes sombres fixant le garçon qui la retenait par son kimono.

« Lâ… Lâchez-moi ! »

Au son de sa voix, Eijiro eut un sursaut et lâcha immédiatement le bout de tissu qu'il avait entre les doigts. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers elle:

« Euh... Vous êtes qui au juste ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Pardon ? Mais j'habite ici, voyons. »

Sans un mot, Eijiro se retourna vers Shoto. Celui-ci lui fit signe de redescendre immédiatement, ce qu'il fit. Dès qu'il fut dos à elle, l'odeur de cadavre se refit si intense qu'il dû poser une main devant son visage. Ils retournèrent dans le salon sans regarder derrière eux et refermèrent immédiatement la porte.

« Alors, quoi ? Questionna Katsuki, les dents serrées.

-Vous connaissez la légende de la _Hone Onna_ ? » Shoto avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Certains acquiescèrent alors que d'autres se regardaient, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Todoroki reprit :

« L'odeur de décomposition, puis le cadavre derrière la porte, et la femme que Kirishima et moi avons vu dans les escaliers…

-Attends, quoi ? Coupa Katsuki, vous avez vu quelqu'un ?

-Oui, mais laisse-moi finir. La tombe qu'il y a sous le saule… Tout colle, ça ne peut-être que ça. Il y a un fantôme qui rode par ici et ce soir il a décidé de s'en prendre à nous.

-Un fantôme nous tourne autour ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Ochaco avait une voix peu assurée, presque tremblante.

Shoto haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien… J'ai bien peur que même si on monte se coucher rejoindre les autres, elle continuera de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

-Donc on est bloqués ici ? Izuku déglutit.

-Peut-être que si on dépose du sel _(1)_ devant les entrées elle nous laissera tranquille, proposa Fumikage. Shoto acquiesça.

-Bonne idée. »

Kirishima retourna à la cuisine à la recherche d'un pot de sel avec lequel il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Shoto et Fumikage en déposèrent au pas de chaque porte, tenant ainsi l'esprit à distance.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les onze dans le salon de cette immense bâtisse, livrés à eux mêmes le temps d'une nuit alors qu'un fantôme leur rodait autour. Les élèves n'étaient pas rassurés, ceux qui avaient vu la femme étaient même blêmes. Contre le surnaturel, leurs alters ne leur étaient pas d'une grande aide. Kyoka brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer :

« Euh… Todoroki, toi qui a l'air de t'y connaître, c'est quoi au juste, la _Hone Onna_ ? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« C'est le fantôme d'une femme qui revient pour rendre visite à son amant. En général, elle a l'apparence d'un corps en décomposition, mais elle peut aussi être la même qu'avant sa mort. »

Mina soupira.

« C'est romantique, mais d'une façon très… _gore_.

-C'est surtout tragique. Le fantôme lui même n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il est. Je pense que cette femme ne sait même pas qu'elle est décédée.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a dit qu'elle vivait ici… C'est super de dormir dans la maison d'une défunte sans être au courant avant de tomber nez à nez avec elle… » Soupira Eijiro.

L'horloge de leurs téléphones affichait deux heures du matin. Ils étaient tous épuisés mais il leur était impossible de s'endormir en entendant les pas de la femme résonner derrière les cloisons, sa silhouette créant une ombre qui longeait les murs.

Aux alentours de trois heures, les bruits cessèrent et la maison retrouva de nouveau le calme. Ochaco et Kyoka s'étaient endormies, ainsi que Denki, Hanta et Shoto. Le reste de la bande gardait l'œil ouvert, jetant des regards inquiets aux portes, de peur de les voir s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Le cadran avait eu le temps de faire un bon bout de chemin avant qu'ils ne sombrent à leur tour, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, l'alarme de l'un des téléphones, posé sur la table basse, retentit dans le salon. Une main vint lourdement s'abattre dessus pour s'en saisir et le faire taire. Il était neuf heures. Le jour était levé et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les parois fines des cloisons qui donnaient sur le jardin, la silhouette des branches dansant au gré du vent, les ombres se mouvant sur le sol.

De la soirée d'hier, il ne restait que des vestiges. Le sel sur le sol était diffus, comme si l'on avait passé une main dedans pour le chasser, et à même le sol, les onze élèves qui n'avaient pas regagné le dortoir pour la nuit commençaient à se réveiller avec difficulté. La nuit avait été courte pour eux.

Deux heures plus tard, la totalité de la classe embarquait dans le car qui les ramènerait à Yuei. Ceux qui étaient montés se coucher plus tôt avaient été atterrés devant les mines de leurs camarades, cernés comme s'ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce qui était pratiquement le cas.

Plus tard, le propriétaire de la pension s'était confondu en excuses lorsqu'il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. La femme qui leur avait rendu visite était son épouse, décédée dans un tragique accident de la route quelques années plus tôt. Il leur avait assuré que cela ne s'était pourtant pas reproduit depuis presque un an, et les élèves n'avaient pas osé lui avouer qu'ils avaient rendu visite à la tombe qui se trouvait sous le saule. Après tout, peut-être étaient-ce eux qui avaient provoqué leur propre terreur ce soir-là, en décidant d'aller déranger les esprits. Une chose était sûre, cette soirée d'Halloween était sûrement la plus terrifiante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécue.

* * *

 _(1) Au japon, on éloigne les esprit avec du sel._

Et voilà! Alors, qu'en dites vous? J'attend vos retours avec impatience! Et j'ai hâte de lire tous les textes des autres participants aussi :D


End file.
